La luna se apaga cuando estoy contigo
by shi no hime
Summary: [YAOI] Es un fic de Tamaki y Kyouya, espero que les guste.


Este es un fic dedicado para Aiko-chan...espero que te recuperes y podramos encontrarnos el sabado para platicar.

Espero pronto mi twicest de los gemelos juju

Disclaimer: Ouran koukou Host Club no me pertenece, sino a B.H.

* * *

La luna se apaga cuando estoy contigo.

Por: Sak

Algo estaba cambiando.

El lo sentía. Algo estaba cambiando.

Cuando estaba cerca su mirada le hacía sentir un sentimiento raro.

No era normal, nada normal.

Las cosas estaban cambiando…y ahora ¿Cómo ocultaría ese sentimiento?

Se sentía nervioso, ansioso a pesar de que era lo que hacía a diario y a todas las conocía, pero ahora no iba a actuar solo y como un conquistador, mas bien el iba a hacer el conquistado, por Ootori Kyouya.

A veces su presencia le incomodaba o mas bien, le intimidaba, si esa era la palabra correcta, intimidación.

Ni pensar que todo empezó con una idea de plebeyos, poner un libre de sugerencias, donde a modo plebeyo escribieran cosas o detalles que quisieran ver en el host club que consideraran que faltaban.

Se aprobó la idea y las sugerencias empezaron desde el primer día.

* * *

Flash Back

Kyouya y Tamaki revisaban diariamente el libro para sabes que cosas podrían hacer.

Llegaron desde peticiones de más postres (pedido por honey), felicitaciones y pedidos de disfraces, pero un día revisándolo llego una parte que decía:

_De: Las clientas de Tamaki-senpai y Kyouya-senpai_

_El host club esta perfecto, nuestra única petición es que por favor ustedes dos hagan una actuación especial donde ambos (cambio de letra, como si alguien mas empezara a escribir_) **hagan una escena como pareja. Es nuestro mas secreto sueño, se lo rogamos onegai!**

**Besos y un caluroso abrazo de parte de todas nosotras. **

_Matta ne! _

Ambos se sorprendieron, claro uno más que otro, la expresión de los gemelos era de felicidad absoluta, ya que su señor mostraba una expresión…bueno, era algo dificil de descifrar pues su cara se mostraba de todos colores y aunque Ootori no e mostraba tan sorprendido, por unos segundos entreabrió la boca y los lentes se le resbalaron un poco.

Todos los host al percatarse del estado del King fueron a verlo esperado una tontería, pero al enterarse de la noticia, Mori no mostró expresión, honey solo soltó con su tierna vocecita que tenían que ensayar, los gemelos…bueno ellos no dijeron nada ya que las carcajadas no les permitían ni respirar y haruhi prefirió no comentar nada.

-"Pensé que la única loca era Renge"-fue lo único que soltó kyouya para sacar de su estado de estupefacción al hermoso francés

-"no le digas loca, después de todo nos da buenas ideas y es una cliente"-respondió tamaki

-"¿lo vamos hacer tamaki?"

-"no se"-contesto sinceramente tamaki-"hay que pensarlo"

* * *

Ser un miembro de la Familia Ootori era algo difícil, ser un miembro des Host Club ser un miembro de Host Club en este momento lo era aun mas.

Tendría los beneficios de un lado pero por otro tendría que soportar un "romance" con Tamaki, la decisión era difícil. No es que Tamaki le cayera mal, era hasta pasable, pero de ahí a fingir otra cosa.

-"kyouya ¿te paso algo el día de hoy?"-le pregunto su hermana-te ves muy feliz

-"nada nee-san y por favor deja de desacomodar mi ropa"-dijo mientras seguía escribiendo

-"es que quiero ahorrarte el trabajo"

-"lo hacen las sirvientas…"

-"kyouya-kun. ¿Te has enamorado?"

-"¿Por qué lo pregunta nee-san?"

-"es que…das esa impresión"

-"¿uh?"

-"ya me voy, ahora intentare arreglar el cuarto de otosan"-ya cuando estaba saliendo voltio-"tamaki-kun me agrada mucho"-y siguió caminando como si el comentario jamás se hubiese dicho.

* * *

Al día Siguiente:

-"¿Qué decidiste tamaki?"-le pregunto el rey oscuro, apenas entro a clases

-"si kyouya, todo sea por las hime's"

En el Host Club:

-"Entonces si van hacer…etto…la representación"-pregunto incrédula haruhi

-"aja ¿cual será el séme?"-dijo mientras se reía de la noticia kaoru

-"de seguro el Uke es Tamaki"-contesto aun mas burlón hikaru

-"¡ya cállense maliciosos!"-contesto el rubio con la cara sonrojada

-"¡EL king ahora en Quen!"-dijeron en unísono los gemelos

-"¡okasan, míralos!"

-"¡basta!"-fue lo único que necesito decir kyouya con un tono amenazador para que los gemelos se callaran

De repente, se empezaron a oír motores y el suelo del tercer salón de música se abrió dejando oír una carcajada muy conocida.

-"jajajajaja ya veo que aun no se deciden como lo van hacer, yo tengo varias recomendaciones"

-"perfecto renge-san, usted nos puede ayudar ¿verdad kyouya?"

-"¿Qué ideas tienes renge?"

-"una vez vi un anime de dos artistas pornos que se enamoraban y…"-antes de poder terminar se oyó un grito

-"¡otaku-hentai!"-empezaron a gritar los gemelos

-"ya cállense"-después volvió a ver a renge-"tu idea es muy…etto…no es lo que buscamos"

-"bueno…y por que no simplemente empiezas a cortejarlo"

-"demo… ¿Por qué el a mi¡No quiero ser el Uke!"

-"tamaki, tu tienes una actitud y apariencia mas delicada, mas…hermosa"

-"Gracias renge pero no entiendo"

-"que eres hermoso no varonil"-dijo simplemente

-"Eso es mentira ¡si soy varonil!"

-"Pero kyouya senpai lo es mas, por algo es el tipo cool indiferente"

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Y ahora estoy envuelto en este problema, hemos practicado nuestros diálogos, como es de imaginarse kyouya no dice nada romántico, solo insinuaciones, que le quedan muy bien.

-"Tamaki apúrale, ya empezaron a llegar las himes¿estas listo?"

-"si kyouya, estoy listo"

¡Irasshaimase!

El host club estaba abierto otra vez, la suave música clásica sonaba en todo el salón, y las clientas estaban emocionadas por la escena yaoi que estaban a punto de presenciar, sentadas en los elegantes sillones, contaban los segundos que faltaban.

De repente un talón (salido de quien sabe donde) se abrió dejando ver a los dos jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme normal de ouran, sentados en un amplio sillón, kyouya parecía normal, indiferente a lo que lo rodeaba, anotando cosas en su bitácora, mientras que tamaki, se encontraba sentado en una esquina del sillón alejado de kyouya.

-"¿Qué pasa tamaki¿Hay algo que te incomode?"-le pregunto kyouya sin dejar de ver su libreta

-"no, no es eso okasan, solamente me encuentro algo cansado"-una sonrisita nerviosa apareció en el bello rostro del rubio

-sin mas kyouya deja la libreta aun lado y se acerco con todo el descaro posible a tamaki dejándolo entre es respaldo del sillón y su cuerpo, sin poder moverse, los gritos y las llamas del yaoi se empezaron a oír, los corazones volaban a su alrededor pero ellos seguían sin hacer caso de eso-"tamaki, a mi no puedes mentirme, se todo de ti…se que mi presencia de intimida"-se acerco mas a el, y le tomo la mano, y la beso como tantas veces lo había hecho con algunas clientas de su padre

-"no se de que hablas kyouya, tu a mi no me intimidas"

-"seguro tamaki o es que acaso no soy tu tipo"-sonrió malévolamente, esa pregunta no estaba en el guión, y sabía que tamaki ya se había dado cuenta por la cara de sorpresa que puso

-"la verdad no kyouya"-efectivamente se había dado cuenta del juego que kyouya había comenzado y decidió aceptarlo-"a mi me gustan mas románticos"

-"¿quieres oír algo como tus ojos me recuerdan al mar infinito?"-se burlo en su cara el dark king

-"no"-contesto sinceramente tamaki-"pero que tal, _**la luna se apaga cuando estoy contigo**_"

-"ese te queda perfecto tamaki"-después de decir eso kyouya le prendió un beso a Tamaki, no fue largo, al contrario, muy breve, pero suave y delicado, esa acción basto para que las clientes, que no hacían mas que suspirar, decir incoherencias y demás, se desmayaran instantáneamente.

A solas en el host club:

Después de que se acabo todo, los integrantes acabaron agotados, ese día, así que decidieron irse temprano, excepto tamaki y kyouya que debían arreglar unos asuntos antes del club.

Tamaki intentaba a toda costa no mencionar el tema del beso, había quedado muy sorprendido después de esa acción de su amigo, era algo que en ningún momento pensó que fuera pasar, mas sin embargo, había pasado.

-"la frase iba muy bien contigo tamaki"

-"¿lo dices en serio kyouya?"

-"si, tu eres la única persona que eres capaz de hacer que ni la luna valga la pena en este mundo"

-"kyouya ¡que cruel eres!-ofendido tamaki le volteo la cara a Tamaki, pero el pelinegro lo jalo con suavidad

-"pero también, eres la única persona capaz de opacarla si estas a mi lado, por que tu luz, en aun mas hermosa que la luna"-los ojos llorosos de tamaki empezaron con rapidez a brillar de felicidad y se lazo al cuello de kyouya para darle un abrazo

-"bravo kyouya, estas aprendiendo de mi"

-"cállate baka, por ahora, solo quiero besarte"

FIN

* * *

Bueno, este fic es un reto que hize con Aiko-chan, el cual decia que tenía que ser un yaoi, de tamaki y kyouya, y tenía que tener la frase "la luna se apaga cuando estoy contigo".

Espero que les haya gustado!

Matta ne!

P.D. Dejen reviews si les gusto


End file.
